Merry Christmas Bonnie
by xxxMoonlightdreamsxxxx
Summary: a Little long winded but cute. Merry Christmas Bamon Fans! x


Disclaimer. I don't own TVD otherwise Bonnie and Damon would be together by now.. lol.

This is a little bit long, very cheesy but its Christmas and I love them! I hope that it's enjoyed. Please remember I am not a writer. J Merry Christmas!

"Can I help you sir?" The woman behind the counter asked, her grey eyes travelling down his body and back up without any subtlety. He heard the low hum of appreciation in her throat.  
Damon just ignored her in hopes that she would just disappear. He couldn't remember buying a Christmas present in all his undead years, he was sure somehow that he'd lost his mind, though he was slowly coming to terms with having feelings he couldn't quite get his head around having people that were important to him, enough so that he was in a shop and not compelling an Italian tailor to make him a new shirt. _She better appreciate this! _  
"What are you up to Damon?" He felt his spine stiffen... _Where did she come from? How did I miss her? Then again with so much perfume in the air even a vampire is bound to miss the scent of one more person.  
_"Elena. How lovely to see you. Go away." He was going to try his ignoring technique on her too.  
"Nope, I'm just finishing up my Christmas shopping, need to wrap them then I'm all done." She looked absolutely chipper. It was annoying! "Are you buying me a present?"  
_Oh crap! Have I got to get her one 2? _"No, now go away" he was feeling rather agitated now, this was supposed to have gone un-noticed. It wasn't supposed to be a big deal. _Crap!  
_"So what did you get Stefan?" At this Damon scrunched his face in genuine confusion "Why would I get Stefan a present?" Elena answered in an increasingly annoyingly happy voice, talking to him as though he was a child "Because he's your brother"  
After about 1/2 a second of thinking time Damon answered "Well I haven't for the past 145 years that's not going to change now, besides the guy has been alive forever if he wanted something he'd have it by now" her pout made him feel a little bit guilty.. "Well, anyway this chat has been fascinating really, but I'll see you around." He was gone and she still had no idea who he'd been in there buying a present for, it couldn't be Rose, she was sure that they weren't seeing each other anymore and even if they were wouldn't the 'been alive forever' thing go for her too.. she didn't think that there was anyone else in Damon's life that he would even consider other than her so it just must be her. Happy with the idea that Damon was getting her a present Elena carried on with her afternoon of shopping.

Bonnie turned her head towards the tapping coming from her bedroom window. _Honestly why cant Damon use the door like everyone else, what does he think this is Dawson's creek? _"Damon?" he wasn't there... but she had heard him tap. Oh well. It was Christmas eve and her Dad was home for the holidays, well 3 days but still he'd be here when she woke in the morning, they'd have breakfast, open presents then she'd call Elena and Caroline and then crash in front of the telly till it was time for dinner. :) just as she was about to pull the curtain closed she noticed a shiny envelope on the window ledge. _oh Damon! _she wasn't sure they could define their relationship within normal parameters, if something was bothering her though it was Damon that she called, not Elena or any of her other friends, They had been out dancing a few times, spent many a night curled up on the sofa watching trash telly, eating ice cream, talking about nothing and making out, but he still couldn't talk about his feelings, even with her. Her green eyes smiled at his delicate almost girly writing. It was a beautiful Christmas card. Inside it simply said **M****eet me tomorrow for your present, Merry Christmas my little witch**. She could picture his smirk and leer in his eyes as though he were in front of her right now.

_CHRISTMAS! _It was her first thought as Bonnie bounced out of bed and put on a robe heading downstairs to start breakfast, she saw the small pile of presents under the tree and couldn't wait. She couldn't wait to see Damon either, they hadn't told anyone yet that they were together but it wasn't a secret anymore.. She couldn't wait for her dad to meet him though she was a little apprehensive of what Elena and Caroline would have to say, it was a bridge that they'd have to cross some other time.  
She took her phone from her robe pocket and text him. **Merry Christmas! Cant wait for my gift! ;) BB**  
She was just plating up her breakfast when her dad came into the kitchen.  
"Merry Christmas Daddy, I have to pop over to Elena's a bit later, I forgot to give her part of her present so I thought while you were napping after dinner I'd run out. I'll be home before you wake up." She hated to lie to him but didnt think now was the time to bring up Damon.  
"Bon this is one day a year together, no interruptions is it that important to go out?" _Whose fault is that? GRR  
_"No I guess it can wait," Tucking into her fried breakfast she tried to think of how she was going to tell Damon.

"Merry Christmas Damon!" Elena screeched in his ear. "I love Christmas! I have to call Bonnie tell her that Jenna and Alaric talked you both into coming here! Its going to be such a cool day. I wouldn't let Jeremy open any presents till we were all here" She hadn't let go of Stefan since they had got to the front door and he looked like he was sending a silent plea to any god that could possibly here to save him.  
"Lets go exchange presents. I cant wait till you both see what you got." Damon looked up to see Jenna grinning at him.  
"Oh Elena I only got Jenna and Rick a present to say thanks for inviting us" Elena's face fell, "but I saw you in the shop..?"  
"I come baring presents though" Stefan held up a large bag full of presents and tried not to notice Elena's face.

The rest of the morning went quickly in both houses, presents being opened, bucks fizz being drunk and phone calls around families and friends. Caroline was spending Christmas with her dad so spent a while on the phone talking with Bonnie about all the gifts they were given, then Bonnie received a call from Elena. It was always her favourite call as they both loved Christmas so much and had since they were children.  
"Merry Christmas Bonnie!" Elena was sad that they hadn't been as close but knew without a doubt that she loved Bonnie and would be forgiven at Christmas  
"Merry Christmas Elena. So tell me everything you got.."  
"Well I didn't get a present from Damon. Jenna and Rick invited Stefan and Damon to spend the day with us rather than spend it alone being broody and them.. and I saw him in the store the other day.. Who else could it be for?" Bonnie could feel her heart beat pick up as she tried to think of an answer "But anyway Stefan got me..." Bonnie zoned out a little while, _I'll have to talk to him about where we're going. I wonder why he never told me he was spending the day with Elena, I'm not jealous of Elena, I'm not jealous of Elena... _"Alaric got some computer game or another, haven't heard a peep out of him Jeremy or Damon for hours and Stefan is helping Jenna cook, going to call Care in a minute." Bonnie felt her mobile vibrate in her pocket **I cant wait to see you later. Been thinking of you all day. : [ DS x **she smiled knowing that he could hear Elena and was trying to reassure her, it should worry her how well he knew her.

After dinner Bonnie and her dad sat down to watch a nightmare before Christmas which he knew was her favourite Christmas movie but she looked so distracted and kept checking her phone. The guilt welled up in him. "What's wrong my little Bonnie? You know that I love you and you can always talk to me."  
**Where are you Bonnie B? :[ DS x  
I can't leave its our day. I'm sorry. BB x  
I'll come to you. :[  
But my Dad's here. xx  
You've got about 2seconds to tell your Daddy you have a BF then Bon. :[  
**"EEEK" the noise that escaped was not particularly attractive, her dad gave her a quizzical look, "Bonnie?"  
"Erm Dad, I know that this is normally our uninterrupted day and because of that I haven't wanted to bring this up while you've been home I've really enjoyed having you to myself but.. " She twisted her hands and tried to work out how long she had before Damon drove up. "Erm.. well I've been seeing this guy"  
"Who? How long for? Why is the 1st I've heard of him? Has he been sleeping in this house? I will not have boys in this house Bonnie."  
"No Daddy. please, he's called Damon and he really cares about me, he's really smart and so funny, a little bit older he's the older brother of a guy from school. One of the founding families. You know his uncle Zach, though he's out of town." Bonnie knew she was rambling she couldn't stop the words from falling from her face, hearing the engine of Damon's muscle car she wished that he had borrowed Stefan's grown up car.  
"Well I want to meet him. I don't want just any guy seeing my little girl" he wrapped her in a hug and not for the first time marvelled at how grown up his little girl now was.  
"That's just the thing daddy, he's on his way here now. Probably just outside now. If I ask him in do you promise the shot gun will stay under the stairs?" She looked up at him with massive eyes.  
"I promise nothing Bonnie. I guess I hadn't prepared myself for this day especially not today but we'll see where we end up."

Knock knock _here we go! I don't think I've ever done meet the parents. Shit what have I done? I can still leave I'll be half way up the road before they answer the door. Bonnie would forgive me eventually she's forgiven me for worse. _The door opened and Damon had to swallow his surprising nerves.  
"Good afternoon Mr Bennett" Damon held out his hand as Bonnie's dad looked him up and down. Finally shaking his hand.  
"Come in Damon" Damon took his first step over the Bennett threshold and the look he gave Bonnie who was hovering by the stairs was enough to settle her fathers nerves, it was the look that you never knowingly but always have hoped someone would have for your baby, simple love and devotion.  
"Damon."  
"Bonnie"  
He dad burst out laughing at their formal stiffness and slapped Damon on the back, "Come in the living room son. We're just about to watch nightmare before Christmas, my little Bonnie's favourite Christmas movie, you can tell me all about yourself. Bonnie get the boy a drink" As her dad was leading Damon to the living room he heard "Behave and Hi" rattle around in his head. They didn't feel the need to communicate this way often but it always left him feeling closer to her, that they were in one another's heads. "Best behaviour I promise. But I am going to want you to myself really soon."  
It went much better than Bonnie could ever have imagined, it got a little sticky when asked what his plans for the future, other than rescuing Katherine Damon had never really planned much for his future and his impulsiveness and live in the momentness was one of his most attractive qualities to Bonnie who over thought everything!  
"If you would excuse us Damon, I'm going to borrow my Bonnie for a moment then head on up to bed." Bonnie's father stood from his chair in the corner of the room.  
"So..." Bonnie couldn't remember being so nervous about hearing her fathers opinion on something, at least not for a really time. _please don't say anything embarrassing! He can still hear you!  
_"I like him, probably a little to old for you, but he seems like he has his head screwed on, I'll sleep better at night knowing there is someone here looking out for you." Bonnie's father was well aware that he didn't spend enough time at home, but he wanted to provide her with a nice home and a college fund so she could all her options open. "He's not to stay here though Bon. I want you to respect that at least for the time being. Now give your old man a hug and go tell your boyfriend that he made a good first impression" Not being a stupid man he knew that his girl was growing into a beautiful woman he just wanted to remain naive for a little while longer.  
"Night Daddy. "

Damon stood up when Bonnie re-entered the room and opened his arms out to her, honestly her smile was blinding, he never would have realised just how seeing her smile and knowing it was because of him would make him feel. her eyes danced with happiness.  
"Oh Damon. Its real you met my dad and he likes you!" Her smile was infectious and he smiled in response, tipping her face to his lips touched hers and he felt it through to his bones. She was the one for him, he felt content. Not a feeling he thought he'd ever feel again, but she knew of his dark side and he was never 2nd in her world.  
They sat back on the sofa and he took her hands in his, she couldn't remember seeing such a serious face on him.  
Standing up suddenly he ran out to the car and back before she had time really to register his actions with him he had a gift bag.  
"I panicked over what to get you so may have got carried away, you can open this all later." he handed over the large bag filled with delicately wrapped presents. _now or never Damon... come on man be a man.  
_Taking her hand back in his as she goggled at him he bought her attention back up to his face. "Bonnie I love you." he took a small box from his pocket. "You don't have to say anything but I want you to know that no matter how much of a jerk I'm being or whatever that it's always you. I cant believe all that I had to go through and put you through to get to this but you will always be first to me."  
She took her petite hands from his and raised them to frame his pale face, her eyes burned with love and passion. "I love you too." as simple as that. _how love should be  
_He kissed her then, all the love they felt for one another put into the kiss, it washed over them, leaving them both feeling calm and cherished in a way neither believed they would ever feel.  
"I have another present for you." Bonnie's eyes widened with mirth and humour.  
"I just be you do" her smirk rivalled his.  
"Get your mind out of the gutter Miss Bennett. I'm not allowed to stay here remember" His smile was huge and genuine. He passed the box into her hands like a teenage boy. Not meeting her eyes as she opened the obviously antique box. Her face dropped with surprise as she looked down on the tear drop diamond necklace.  
"It was my mothers, a present from my father when they first had me and she was still bright and healthy. I want you to have it. It would mean a lot to me if you would wear it."  
This Damon sat opposite her was her Damon, she truly loved all sides to him, but this Damon was for her alone, vulnerable and honest she couldn't imagine her life without him in it. "Damon, are you sure? This obviously means so much too you, Its beautiful really really beautiful "  
He took it from her and put it round her neck, she turned slightly so he could do the clasp, "Your beautiful" He placed a small kiss on her shoulder. "It should be worn by someone who will enhance its beauty" happy love filled tears filled her eyes as she kissed him once more.  
"Merry christmas Damon."  
"Merry Christmas Bonnie."

A/N If i dont put this up now I wont get a chance, I apologise for any and all mistakes its un-beta'd I hopefully didnt stray too far from character. I wanted to put this as one of my joined one shots but I couldnt make it fit unfortunately. Thanks for reading. x


End file.
